Fairy Down
by Fairytail1234533
Summary: Natsu Is in a Tight Situation Causing him To Quit the guild,and make an unwise decision that could cause him to Almost lose his newly found lover And Possibly His own Life.
1. Fairy Down

I **do** **not own Fairytail**

Natsu Dragneel Was A Strong Powerful Wizard.

He was a Proud Dragon Slayer until his pride was Destroyed.

On one Fateful Day,It all happened.

 **1 week before incident**

Natsu Was Walking through Magnolia, Thinking about food as usual, trying to find a stand nearby. He

Had Heard Happy's voice in the distance call out to him. But Natsu refused to respond.

Natsu could not help but think about the strange clouds he had saw that mourning.

Natsu walked to Lucy's apartment and fell asleep in her bed, He felt extremely hot.

Since Lucy was out on a solo mission Natsu thought it was fine and past out.

Natsu Awoke with Lucy's foot in his Stomach.

"What the Hell Lucy I thought you were out on a job" Lucy looked at Natsu Furiously and instantly replied.

"And that gave you the idea to crash in my bed and by the way I been back for the past 3 days" Natsu started to look very worried.

Natsu immediately grabbed Lucy's arms and asked impatiently "Luce What's today? Please tell me what today is?" Lucy was shocked and started to worry about Natsu "It's Friday Natsu. Why what's wrong?"

Natsu looked down at the floor and growled. "I been asleep for 5 Days what's wrong with me this should not be happening to me."

Natsu Grabbed Lucy and Held her softly in his arms. "Lucy my time is almost up" Lucy Reacted by his response and Smacked Natsu in the face. " you dare pull a loke on me."

Natsu looked upset and Grabbed Lucy's face and pressed his lips against hers but soon broke it. "I'm serious Lucy I don't have that long left"

Lucy started crying not because she had loved Natsu since day one and he had just kissed her. But because she knew he was serious and did not want to believe it.

Lucy started crying harder trying not to look at natsu. "How dare you do this to me natsu?" Natsu looked at Lucy worried about what she meant and Lucy continued "I loved you since day 1 and here you returned my feeling but now your about to die"

Natsu hugged her again and kissed her forehead. "I didn't say I was dieing."Natsu paused and knew he couldn't tell her the secret about his magic and he continued "I'm always here with you Lucy I will never leave you"

Lucy started crying more as she watched him walk out of her apartment.

 **3 days before incident**

Gray busted through the guild hall doors yelling "NATSU QUIT THE GUILD? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US GRAMPS?"

The master looked at gray with a furious look "Calm down child their is nothing we can do for Natsu he has chosen his own path"

Gray install responded "But Gramps he's one of..."Grayed was interrupted by The Masters fist to the face.

"I said Enough" Gramps had a tear in his eye the he couldn't hold back.

Gray got up from the floor. And looked at the master. "I don't get you master why did you let him go"

The master was in a tight situation and had no choice but to tell gray in front of the entire guild.

"You see child no one can help Natsu from this point on because the truth is Natsu hasn't got long to live"

Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at master. They all thought one thing and all blurted out at once. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T HAVE LONG TO LIVE?"

The master looked around and shook his head no. "I'm not aloud to tell you children the details"

The master had tears in his eyes.

"Why aren't you aloud to tell us old man" Cana yelled "Yeah Natsu has been with us since we where kids" Yelled Gray "It wouldn't feel right without Natsu" Levy Required "I agree with levy" Lisanna Explained "Natsu was a Real Man" Elfman told them "Natsu saved my life twice when I was ready to die for the good of the guild" Erza Calmly said.

The master had looked at everyone defending Natsus legacy and spoke "Tell me children are you aware of the consequences to those called Dragon slayers?"

Everyone looked around and was Silent.

The master continued "You see kids when a Dragon Slayer Tries to go beyond what he or she'a own Dragon Teachers limit. Their are Consequences"

Gray yelled "AAre you telling us Natsu is being punished by going beyond his limit?"

The master Nodded and continued "When A Dragon Slayer breaks this Principal He or she only have 2 options on and wait as his life force is extinguished or 2. Become a Dragon Their selves however if Natsu Becomes a Dragon thir are very high risks to this 1. He could turn out like other dragons and live among them or he could return to human form unharmed by another dragon slayer"

Everyone looked at master worried out of their minds.

The master stopped speaking and walked to the entrence "It's late kids go get some rest" The master then leaves.

 **2 days before the incident**

Natsu was walking along a park in Magnolia that for some reason he remembered Lucy playing with her mother as a little girl as he thought how cute Lucy was when she wanted her mom to play with her.

Natsu sat in the grass in watch the memory in front of him as he started tearing up not knowing it

The memory was interrupted when Lucy kneeled in front of him.

"Hey Natsu are you OK? You look upset?" Natsu looked away and spoke in sad soft quiet tone "I'm fine would you let me be alone for awhile?"

Lucy never saw Natsu this upset. "Natsu master has told me everything when I got back in fact he just told everyone else last night" Natsu looked away. "Natsu I know you quit the guild and I know you only have 2 choices of weather to die or become a dragon" Natsu growled at this response "Natsu you're not to sure of yourself becoming a dragon are you? You think you might lose control?"

Natsu Kissed Lucy making her stop as he soon responded "I don't wanna die and I don't wanna be a dragon either I'm scared I may never be human again"

"This is as much as I can do at the monent" Natsu added.

"Natsu I'm here for you and I believe in you. You always come through for everyone in the guild including me" Lucy pressed her lips on his in a passionate kiss.

"NATSU I'M GOING..."Gray,Erza,and happy where all running toward Natsu but stops at the sight of Lucy kissing him.

Erza walks up and smiles "Lucy Master wants you back at the guild you guys can kiss later"

Lucy blushed and looked at Erza "R..right my b..bad" Lucy turned and started walking towards the guild.

"As for you Natsu. I hope you choose wisely" Erza turns and leaves grabbing happy and gray dragging them with.

 **Day of Incident**

Natsu was still sitting in the Park until a Man in pitch Black robes walks up and looks at Natsu "WWhat's your answer Natsu"

Natsu looks at the Mysterious Man "What If I choose..Leave me alone?"

"That's choice is rewarded with Death" the mysterious man says.

Natsu Growled "Very well I Choose B...Brother"

The mysterious man chuckled snapping his fingers and disappearing "Goodbye for now Natsu"


	2. Dragon Out

**I Do not own Fairytail**

 **Natsu's Fateful Decision**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Natsu Screamed in Agony and clenched his head extremely tight.

Everyone in the guild heard this and new it was Natsu. This caused the guild members to panick.

"It seems Natsu has started the transformation into a life sized Fire breathing Dragon" Master spoke softly. Everyone was getting more worried until they heard something that sounded inhuman.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...ROAAAAAAASAAAAAARRRRRRRR" The Agonizing Scream had turned into an Inhuman Dragon Roar. Everyone in the guild raced to where Natsu was.

Lucy Started crying as soon as she saw the state Natsu was in. "Roaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr" Natsu's frail scream wasn't enough to escape from the roar.

Natsu's Nails soon turned into long Black Dragon Claws,His Skin Turned into Bright red Dragon Scales,and his Back Sprouted 20 feet long Red Scaled Dragon sized wings,as he completely grew about 20 feet and a 20 inch red Dragon Tail.

"ROOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR" Natsu had Fully transformed into a Red Scaled Fire breathing Dragon. Everyone was Stunned at the sight of Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy Started crying more so much in fact that Natsu had smelled her tears. Natsu was fighting his hardest to try and stay in control of the Dragon. but kept losing each time.

Natsu soon gave up entirely as the Dragon Took over his mind.

Natsu Started Causing so much Destruction. Stomping on trees,Slicing buildings in half and Lighting everything on fire. The Magic Council Teleported all the citizens to a Safe area.

"NATSUUUUU PLEASE STOP...PLEASE" Lucy Screamed on the top of her lungs hoping it would reach out to him but it didn't. She kept trying and trying until she screamed something she wish she hadn't in front of everyone in the guild.

"NATSUUUUU PLEASE...I REFUSE TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU...WITH ALL MY HEART" Lucy shattered into tears and fell to her knees.

Natsu had heard this and started fighting with all his strength once again. Natsu was in so much agonizing pain he wished he was dead. But he fought for his Teammate he loved very much.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR" Natsu tried his hardest to fight off dragon form.

ROOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR" Natsu again Tried to his best to fight it off. Natsu Dragneel was getting very angry so much in fact he completely screamed out Lucy name.

"LLUUUUUUCCCCCCCYYYYYYY" Instead of the loud dragon roar it completely came out Lucy's name. But the sound of it sounded as if Natsu was in Extreme Agonizing pain and suffering and Natsu was pleading for Lucy to come rescue him.

Lucy could barley stand on her own two feet and wobbled over to the Natsu she was picturing in her mind over what he had looked like now.

"Natsu Please Stop please come back to me I need you...no I love you" Lucy spoke so fly tears falling down her face as if she thought she had just lost the man of her dreams.

Natsu had heard it however thanks to his sensitive Dragon ears as his emotions had flown completely out of control.

 **Natsu's Bridge**

 **-Natsu's Mind-**

"Hey Natsu are you OK? You look upset?"

-Lucy it's you-

"Natsu master has told me everything when I got back in fact he just told everyone else last night"

-I know-

"Natsu I know you quit the guild and I know you only have 2 choices of weather to die or become a dragon"

-I never wanted to die-

"Natsu you're not to sure of yourself becoming a dragon are you? You think you might lose control?"

-I have already lost control I need help I don't want to destroy anything else-

"Natsu I'm here for you and I believe in you. You always come through for everyone in the guild including me"

-You're Right Lucy thank you for that now I know what I must do-

 **Natsu Blaze's**

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The Dragon Roar was slowly disappearing lowering back to Natsu's agonizing screams.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Natsu again screams in pain letting out a burst of flames coming out the cracks of the Dragon Scales.

"LUCY GET EVERYONE BACK"Gray Yelled

Lucy immediately led everyone behind Gray.

"Ice Make Sheild" Gray busted out a ginormous Ice Shield protecting everyone from Natsu's fire blast.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Natsu continued screaming in agonizing pain.

"NAAATTTTTTSSSSUUUUU" Lucy screamed out for Natsu hoping he was alright.

"LUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCYYYY" Natsu screamed back in reply as Natsu was fighting his hardest to protect everyone from the dragons attacks.

"Natsu please let me help" Lucy ran up to Natsu

"NOOOOOO LUCCCCYY" Natsu screamed 1 minute to late as Lucy had touched Natsu's red Scaled foot.

Everyone was shocked at what they had saw before them.

Right when Lucy touched his foot Lucy had suppressed all the Dragon inside an empty gate key she had received as a reward from her last mission.

Natsu Fell Unconcious and fell to the ground.

"NATTSSU" Lucy ran and caught Natsu in her arms. Awaiting him to awake.


	3. Natsu's Return

**I Do not Own Fairytail**

 **Awakening**

"Natsu" "Natsu" "Natsu" Lucy kept calling out to Natsu But each Time she called out it didn't get through to him he was completely unconcious.

"Natsu Please wake up" "please for me" Lucy spoke softly into Natsu's ear after a few minutes Natsu's Eyes Slowly opened.

"Lucy?" Natsu looked up at Lucy who had been crying because she thought he wasn't going to wake up.

"NATSU" Lucy yelled and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Flame brain next time you try leaving us I'm coming with you the guild would be pretty boring without you" Gray spoke happily from behind lucy.

"Nice to have to have you back Natsu" Erza spoke with gratitude in her voice.

"Natsu" Happy flew into Natsu's arms with tears in his eyes "Please don't leave me again Natsu"

Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes and kissed him passionately "You scared me a lot so you and I are going on the next few missions to gather alone"

Natsu Nodded and smiled at lucy.

"Is their any food around here where I can grab a bite?" Natsu looked around axiously.

"You Idiot it's not that simple thanks to you destroying everything the Magic council was forced to teleport everyone to a safe location so obviously their isn't going to be any food stands anywhere in sight" Gray scolded Natsu.

"Who asked you Ice Princess last time I checked I Didnt" Natsu started picking a fight with gray.

"Oh yeah who said I needed permission to speak pyro?" Gray butted heads with Natsu

"I Did Streaker!"

Lucy sat there and sighed "Just like old times" Lucy spoke under her breath.

"Calm down both of you" Erza looked extremely pissed off at both of them

"Yes mam" Natsu and Gray both stopped fighting immediately.

"Natsu can you come here for a minute?" Lucy asked him politly.

Natsu Nodded and walked over to lucy "Sure luce what is it?"

Lucy had Given him a spare key to her apartment and whispered in his ear "I will leave the door unlocked for you tonight"

Natsu had no idea what to say as a blush appeared on his cheeks because he knew something was up but he did not know what.

After a few hours had passed the Magic council had teleported everyone back and repaired all the the damages instantly.

 **NightFall**

Natsu was walking along the path to Lucy's apartment with happy by his side as he walked inside her apartment all the lights were off.

"Lucy?" Natsu called out her name not knowing if she was home or not.

Lucy came out from the corner in a bathroom towl and smiled at Natsu and Happy "Hey guys Say happy you wouldn't mind leaving for the night would you?"Lucy asked in an Innocent voice

Happy looked at her and then Natsu who had no clue what was going on and knew exactly what was going on.

"Sure, goodbye Natsu" Happy turned around and flew off.

"So Natsu looks like we are alone now" Lucy smiled at Natsu.

"Yeah looks that way what did you want anyway luce" Natsu spoke calmly Not realizing what was going on still.

Lucy smiled and unrapped her towl allowing it to drop. "This Natsu,What do you think?"

Natsu looked at her naked body "Say lucy I think you have a bad habit of stripping in front of me I mean this is the 2nd time Since the Eclipse Project what where you doing naked in a Dragon attack anyway? Natsu spoke softly still not knowing what was going on.

Lucy smacked Natsu in the face "You're way to Dense Natsu for 1 the Dragon took my clothes off I told you that and 2 do you not see what I want?" Lucy tried keeping calm.

"Not really what do you want?" Natsu looked at lucy confused.

"Natsu I want you" Lucy Blushed and continued "With me in that bed over there with no clothes on" Lucy was hoping Natsu had understood what she meant but he had absolutely no clue what she meant.

"OK luce" Natsu Just stripped nude and got into her bed without any thought at all.

Lucy just thought for a minute to herself.

-Well he has no clue about this at all I might as well teach him-

"Lucy you alright?" Natsu asked looking at her.

Lucy nodded and got into bed with Natsu "Natsu do you know what I want to do with you Natsu? I'm sure most guys would have already got the hint by now"

Natsu looked at lucy and spoke "Now that I think about it you want to have sex with me don't you lucy?"

Lucy just layed there and blushed extremely red "Y..yes" Lucy could barely let one word out as she now was not knowing how it would play out for her.

Natsu sat there and smiled as he kissed lucy passionatly.

Lucy followed Natsu's lead as soon he ended up inside her.

 **((((Let's keep this PG shall we)))))**

 **The next Mourning**

Everyone in the guild where laughing and talking and a certain blue cat was up to no good.

Happy had flew from table to table telling everyone what he thought was going on last night telling them he was 90% sure it happened.

Eventually Natsu and Lucy had Arrived At the guild hall 5 minutes to late to stop the pesky fur ball.

As Natsu and Lucy entered the guild hall they immediately got all the attention they even got Master Makorov on them as well.

"Natsu did you really do it with lucy" Gray asked

"You become even manlier Natsu" Elfman said

Natsu was saying anything in his power to get the attention off him llike.

"Elfman have you done it with evergreen yet?" And "Gray shouldn't you be over there with Juvia?"

Lucy on the other hand was also getting a lot of attention mostly from the girls.

"What was he like lucy?" Mira and Erza asked the same question.

Lisanna was outside not wanting to believe anything she had heard this mourning.

"Hey lucy did it hurt?"Levy had asked her best friend.

Lucy was thankful Natsu did what he did just in time.

"ALLLLRRRIGGGHT ENNNNOOOOUUUGGGH" Natsu had screamed on the top of his lungs

"What makes you people think we did it in the first place" Lucy asked

Everyone pointed at Happy the mad genius behind it all

Natsu shook his head "I'm ashamed of you little buddy"

Well we did do it and in fact Lucy and I have already made plans on getting married.

Lisanna had heard this from outside Ran off crying.

"What made you guys decide to get married after one night?" Master had asked.

"Well last night when we did it I didn't hold back and well long story short Lucy is Pregnant" Natsu and lucy then hid their heads not wanting them asking any more embarrassing questions.

"The marriage is in a week from now" Natsu had spoken out.

 **Well This story has been going by so fast I'm thinking of ending it in the next 2 chapters so I can start a new story. Don't be afraid to give me any reviews I had tried to keep this story from unperverted as possible so I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you all next chapter.**


	4. Reminder

**Fairy Down Reminder**

 _ **I'm sorry people I will eventually make at least 2 or more chapters for this story in time just please be patient it is hard for me to be on with school pressuring me and homework being a pain in the ass however I will be creating 2 more stories or maybe 1 so I will be working around "Fairy Down" I admit I have lost a bit of my inspiration for Fanfiction but I promise you I will try my best to keep on top of it.**_

 _ **(Note: If you don't want to wait for my late chapters I don't mind giving you guys brief insights of the future stories)**_

 _ **Also if I do manage to finish this story eventually and complete it I will take this reminder note off the main story**_


End file.
